


The World is a Little Brighter with you in it

by Insanefangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is back from the dead, Dean Winchester Has Abandonment Issues, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, post season 12, some smut at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanefangirl/pseuds/Insanefangirl
Summary: Cas is back from the dead after the events of 12x23  Dean is happy to have his angel boyfriend back but is also feeling a little abandonedWarning for some smut
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	The World is a Little Brighter with you in it

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t own SUPERNATUAL or characters

Dean knows he should be happy, relieved, over the fucking moon. He just... isn’t. All the positive and overwhelming feelings he should be feeling aren’t there. Correction: they were there, when he had first seen his boyfriend alive he had had all the proper emotions. 

Now, he’s got a pit of wrongness in his stomach. It’s making him twitchy. He can’t sit still, he wants to hunt, he can’t though, Cas is just back, Jack is adjusting, and a hundred other things are stopping him. 

His angel is back and it’s the biggest win. He needs Cas, his rock, his guardian angel. 

He’s got a pit in his stomach. 

“Dean?” Cas is rearranging the pillows on their bed. Their bed once again. 

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean’s voice is too sharp. It shouldn’t be that sharp. 

“Are you mad at me?” Cas looks up at him with those big blue eyes Dean adores. 

“Why would I be mad?” Again, with the sharp voice. 

“I don’t know, you seemed happy earlier.” Cas’ voice is starting to get icy too. 

“I don’t know!” Dean slams the pillow he’s been fluffing for the last ten minutes down. He runs his fingers through his hair and steps a few paces away from the bed. 

“Dean?” Cas’ voice drops to a calmer volume. He walks over to Dean to stand close to him. The angel puts his arms on Dean’s biceps and begins to rub them up and down. 

“You lied, Cas!” Dean snaps, shaking his boyfriend’s arms from him. 

“What are you talking about?” Cas is remaining annoyingly calm. 

“You!” Dean points a finger at Cas. “You promised me!” 

“Dean, would you please let me know what you’re so upset about.” Ugh, why does Cas have to be so damn calm and understanding? 

“You promised me!” Dean hisses, his eyes are starting to water and it’s pissing him off even more. 

“Dean-“ 

“No! You promised me.” Dean’s voice breaks. 

“Dean?” Cas takes a step forward towards Dean’s space again. 

“You promised you’d be there.” Dean breaks. His head falls into Cas’ shoulder. “You promised you’d be the last one. You promised you’d be the last person to leave me.” 

“Oh, Dean.” Cas’ arms come up to hold him. 

He’s shaking now, full on shaking with big fat tears falling down his face. The anger has left his body and now he’s just sad. He knows somewhere deep inside Cas had no control over his death. It still stings. 

“I’m back.” Cas says in a soft but firm voice only he can pull off. 

“I had to burn you.”

“I know. I’m sorry.” Cas’ lips are soft in his hair. “I’m here now.”

“Everyone was supposed to leave, S-Sam and mom.” Dean chokes out. “You weren’t.” 

“I’m back.” Cas’ squeezes him tightly. “I annoyed an ancient entity into bringing me back, back to you.” 

“Okay.” Dean sniffs and pulls back a little. “I’m sorry. I know you can’t control everything and that promise was ridiculous, but I...” Dean can’t finish the sentence. 

“I know, honey.” Dean lets another sob escape at the nickname. He had hated it at first, it was too fruity for him. Then after some really great sex Cas had explained how honey was a beautiful golden product of hundreds of hardworking and loyal insects. Dean had let it go after that. “I’m here. You should sleep.” 

“No.” Dean rested his head back on the tan trench coat. “Not tired.”

“So if I go ask Sam for the last time he saw you sleep, he’d be able to give me a specific and recent example?” His boyfriend rests his cheek on top of Dean’s head. 

“Never said that.” Dean grumbles. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Cas begins to undress them both. Dean just stands there and allows his angel to move him this way and that to get him into his favorite pair of flannel pajama bottoms and Led Zeppelin t-shirt. In turn Cas sheds his trench coat and suit for his own flannel pajamas and Metallica t-shirt. 

“I’ll watch over you, Dean.” Cas whispers into his ear after they are tangled together in their bed. “I’m right here. I love you.” 

Dean falls asleep to the soft proclamations from his angel being lulled over him. 

——————

When Dean wakes up it’s to the feeling of someone tracing patterns into his cheek. He scrunches his nose in annoyance at the slight tickle but refuses to wake quite yet. A deep gravely chuckle forces him to open his eyes, just to prove to himself it’s real. 

“Hiya, sunshine.” Dean whispers. 

“Hello, Dean.” The angel continues to trace lazy patterns on Dean’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry I freaked out last night.” Dean mumbles, burrowing his face into Cas’ shoulder. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Dean begins planting kisses on the angel’s shoulder, neck, and collar bone. He turns in a little more to gain access to more exposed skin. Cas moves his head to give him more. 

Cas lets out a throaty moan as Dean sucks under his jaw. Now that the anger and sadness have mostly passed, Dean needs a physical connection to his boyfriend. He needs to feel his angel alive. 

Cas must know because he sits up and takes off his shirt before rolling on to Dean to return the kissing favor. Dean hands grip Cas’ arms firmly, feeling the muscles underneath flex and stretch. 

Soon they’re out of their pajamas and rolling naked in their bed trading kisses and the occasional nips from soft teeth. 

“I’m here, Dean. Let me take care of you, honey.” Cas whispers into his skin before pulling back to grab the lube from Dean’s bedside table.

Dean can only whimper in response. His cock is uncomfortably hard and Cas had been toying with his sensitive nipples for the past unknown amount of time. He bucks his hips into Cas’ naked groin where the angel is straddling him. 

“Patience, beloved.” Cas dips down to plant a kiss to Dean’s lips. “I’ve got you.” 

“Cas!” Dean cries when his angel slides a lubed up finger into Dean. 

“I’m going to take my time, honey.” Cas’ whisky gravel voice promises. “I’m going to open you slowly, savoring every twitch and noise you make.”

“Fuck!” Dean hisses as another finger is slowly worked in. 

“Eventually.” Cas has a cheeky grin on his face. 

Dean moves his leg to brush against Cas’ crotch in retaliation for the smugness. The angel above him only grunts and shifts away. 

By the time Cas is adding a third finger into him, Dean is shaking and babbling incoherently. Curses and praises stream from his mouth as his body vibrates with the intense pleasure and anticipation. 

“Okay, beloved.” Cas removes his fingers and Dean is not ashamed to say he whimpered at the loss. It’s soon turned into a moan as Cas gently pushes his lubed and completely erected cock in. 

“Yes! Fuck, yes! Cas!” Dean babbles. 

“You feel so good, Dean!” Cas groans as he begins to set a quick and brutal pace. 

This is exactly what Dean had needed. The feeling of Cas, alive and sticky above him while their bodies are completely together and intertwined. Dean feels surrounded by his angel and he lets a tear escape his eye at the overwhelming proof that Cas is here. 

A kiss is pressed to his lips and his pained cock is stroked only twice before he’s coming with the feeling of his angel coming inside him. 

Cas slips out of him and grabs a warm wash cloth from the sink in their room to wash them. As soon as he’s done Dean wraps himself around his boyfriend. Cas holds him just as tightly and for now Dean thinks maybe things will be okay. 

“I’m right here.” Cas promises him. 

The “for now” is unspoken but there all the same. Dean just shuffles closer to Cas and breaths deep. This life is too uncertain for promises. For now will have to do, he might as well enjoy it while he can. 

“I love you.” Dean whispers then falling back asleep for a little longer before getting up and facing another dark day that will maybe be a little brighter with his angel by his side.


End file.
